My Favorite Girl
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Ally gets an early scholarship to Harvard. Problem? How will this effect her relationship with her boyfriend, Austin? Furthermore, how will Austin cope with the distance when he loves her so much, he wants to propose? Hmmm? Based off of "Favorite Girl" by Icarus Account . :D8 Rated T to be safe cause I don't want to throw anyone off.


**OK, so, this is a really long one-shot but I wrote it for someone. Who is that someone? It's my FIPOAT, _Beanka Juarez_. Yeah, that's right, Annie! A whole story! How does that make you feel? **

**MESSAGE FOR BEANKA JUAREZ:**  
So, you remember a while a go when we were joking around about how we missed our 3 (or however many) month-iversary and how we were just gonna make a big deal about our 6th? Well...HAPPY 6 MONTH FIPOAT ANNIVERSARY! I know, I'm awesome, aren't I? :)8 Well, truth is...So are you... I'm so glad I got to talk to you and that I answered that review you left on my story, _The Friendship Assignment_ because if I hadn't, I would've missed out on knowing you. You're truly awesome and smart and all that jazz that fits here but if I said all the good things about you, we'd be here forever. I love how we have things in common (like mocking certain things and liking the same TV shows, ect.) but also have different things we like (like out music taste since I don't listen much classic rock but I know a lot of people who do so maybe I should listen to more...). How we have inside jokes with ourselves (INSIDE JOKE POWER ACTIVATE! [Which, by the way, you started that so how would I know why we started doing that? Hmm?]) and, even though it's kinda sad, how I know you better than that one cousin of yours (or friend or whatever. But I'm pretty sure it was cousin...But if it wasn't, I never thought it was your cousin). And I'm also glad that April Fools joke was fake (that was mean! _Funny_...but mean...). And how I got you into things (like Mika, and bowties, and my swanky emoticons. And are you a Whovian yet?) but you got me into things too (like this song that it's based off of [you'll recognize it] and He Is We [even though you did that indirectly]) I took a lot of things from our past conversations and put it in here so be on the look out for them, OK? OH! And this is why me and my delicious blood was asking you about music. I REALLY hope you enjoy this because I worked very hard on this! (This is why I never responded to you) I love you, Annie! :D8 ~~~~~~

**MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE **_(you too, Annie!)_**:  
So, people, this story is based off of things _Beanka Juarez_ and I have talked abou and "Favorite Girl" by Icarus Account. It has opinions of hers and of mine and some of both so if you like one (or some [or all]) of the things that I made the characters not like or if it's the opposite (character likes, you don't) please don't give up on me (especially if you're new people who has never heard of me and this is the first of my work you're reading). The beginning starts off a little sad but it gets happier (at least I hope). And if you actually read this, bonus points! And don't be afraid to tell me if you have! You might get something in return (Spoiler: You will!) ****I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"OK, Ally-cat, I got your text. What's up?" Austin asks as he strolls into the Practice Room. He doesn't bother with the normal greeting. Not when his girlfriend has sent him an urgent text. Honestly, she doesn't need to. If she called, he would pickup for sure, even if he was in the middle of pancakes. She's _that_ important.

He looks up from the text and notices the look on said girl's face. "Woah…What's wrong, sweetheart?" He rushes over to her, kneeling in front as she sits on one of the chairs.

She takes a deep breath, "You remember a while ago when those mean people were telling me that I was stupid and moronic and it was a wonder that I could tie my shoes?"

"Yes," he agrees with gritted teeth, "_Please_ don't remind me. I would have punched them so hard if Dez would have followed the IP address."

She continues, "And then you were comforting me and said that I was brilliant and the smartest person you know, and that I would have colleges begging for me to attend?"

"Mm-hm. And it's true. You are. You've got such a _beautiful _mind! It matches the rest of you," he adds on afterwards as a complement.

"Well, you were right. I got offered a scholarship to Harvard."

"Harvard?! Oh my gosh, that's amazing Ally!" he exclaims with a face eating smile. It falters at her not smiling too, "…Right? That's amazing, right?"

She looks at him tiredly, "Austin…Do you know where Harvard is?"

"Ally, this is not a time to test my intellect. We've got _other_ things to be happy about."

"Austin…Harvard's in Boston… _**{1}**_"

"…Massachusetts?"

She nods sadly.

"What?" the cheerful tone is taken over by one that sounds depressed and heartbroken.

"…And there's no way to get out of it now. I'm going."

The tone increases, "When are you leaving?" he asks after a few beats pass.

"In the fall. About two weeks before school starts."

"So we only have one or two months left until…"

She nods even though it wasn't fully a question.

No words are said but the feelings are tense in the air.

* * *

It's the day before she leaves and it's been reserved for friends. Currently her and Austin are laying on the grass, just enjoying all of what's around them. Well Ally is, Austin's more enjoying what's right next to him, comfortably resting on his arm. He can't take his eyes off her and he's not going to try since soon she'll be gone for several months. And that's gonna be terrible.

"Austin, are you still staring at me?" Ally asks, not taking her eyes off of the sky and the clouds.

"Yes" he replies not even the least bit sorry.

"Austin…" she sighs as she turns her head to meet his gaze. They just gaze at each other for while, trying to commit to memory what's already been remembered. Still, there's always the fear of getting something wrong or, even more, forgetting.

"I'm reallllllly gonna miss you," she states.

"You don't even know the half of it, brown eyes."

"I can't believe tomorrow is…" she cuts off, not wanting to say it.

"I know. I wish it wasn't though. I wish we never had to leave this moment, just lay here forever."

"That's wistful thinking, hon."

"I know…"

* * *

Now they're at the airport. Ally, Austin, Dez, Trish, Mike Moon, Mimi Moon, and Lester Dawson (Penny Dawson in spirit though it doesn't make much of a difference to her, her being in Africa and all). Ally and Mr. Dawson donned with suitcases and the rest donned with sad expressions, all for different reasons. Trish because she's losing her best friend for life; Dez because he's (practically) losing his sister; Austin because he's losing his girlfriend; and Mr. and Ms. Moon because of what Austin's losing and they have the same fear. She might not become their daughter after all. Nelson was going to come but it was too early so they said their goodbyes the night before.

"Bye Trish. I'm gonna miss you so much. Make sure to get fired from some jobs for me, OK?" she tears.

"Always, Ally!" Trish says with just as many tears, if not more. They simultaneously pull the other into a hug, holding on tight.

Ally moves on to the next person, Dez. "Bye Dez. Try not to lose any pets while I'm gone, OK? Because I won't be there for the adventure and I'd hate to miss it."

"I'll do my best, Ally. I'll miss you being there too." He pulls her into a hug and she gladly hugs back.

They pull away and Ally moves to the older Moons, "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Moon. It may not seem like it, but I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Us too, Ally. You take care," Mrs. Moon replies and Mr. Moon nods.

"You too, Mrs. Moon. You also, Mr. Moon." Mrs. Moon and Ally hug and, surprisingly or not, so do Ally and Mr. Moon.

Ally moves on the (purposely left) last one. She knew he had to be last since this one was going to take the longest. "Bye Austi—" she's cut off by Austin grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

She pulls away, "Aus—" only to get pulled back.

"Austin, you need to stop, you're making this harde—" and pulled in once again.

Mr. Dawson coughs and Austin reluctantly pulls away. After all, he doesn't want to get on his girlfriend's father's bad side. That could become a problem later on.

"Sorry. It's just…What if we don't last? Everyone else who tries long distance, breaks up. I don't want to break up."

"Austin, we're not going to break up."

"How do you know? A billion other couples try it and they all fail. What makes you so sure we'll beat the odds?"

"Because, Austin, we're one in a billion. You were told that you had a one in a billion chance of making it as a singer, and you did that. I was told that I had a one in a billion chance of making it as a songwriter, and I did that. We were told that we had a one in a billion chance of two friends getting together and it not failing, and we did that…We can do this."

He gently smiles, "You're so cute when you're philosophical."

She smiles back and laughs quietly, "Thanks."

He pulls her against him in a tight hug, squeezing her tight. They pull back just enough to kiss one last time.

"Bye Austin."

"See you later, Ally-gator."

She matches his smile at their joke, "In a while, Austy-dile." **_{2}_ **

She steps away and grabs her luggage. She gives them all one last smile "Bye guys! I'll see you at winter break."

They all shout exclaims of farewell as the Dawsons starts walking towards the baggage check, pulling two hearts away from each other as they go.

* * *

It's 10 minutes later and the gang is finally exiting the airport. They wanted to make sure the Dawsons safely got to their plane. They're all currently walking to the car (they all took the Moon's van. That way they all got to spend the ride up together and the Dawsons didn't need to worry about a car) when Dez slings an arm around a sullen Austin. "So, buddy, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm just gonna go home, lie down, and listen to country music. The music of pain."**_{3}_**

"Really, dude? You're just gonna sulk?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Why?"

Austin finally lifts his head to give Dez a look, "Dez, my girlfriend just left for Massachusetts and I'm not going to see her for at least 4 months. I _already_ miss her."

"Awwwwww!" Dez smiles but as soon as he gets a load of the glare being sent his way, he fixes it. He clears his throat to gain composure, "I-I mean, oh. That's rough, man. I'm sorry."

Austin sighs, "It's OK. It's just…It's gonna be really hard."

Dez sways Austin's shoulders a bit, "I know, buddy. But, _hey_, me and Trish will be there, helping you along. We're all going through this together."

"Thanks Dez. You know, as much as I love Wacky Dez, Serious Dez isn't such a bad guy."

He gently smiles, "Thanks."

* * *

"OK, dude, it's been a week. That's _waaaaaaay_ past your sulk time," Dez announces as he opens Austin's bedroom door and strolls in. "And your pout time," he looks over at the depressed Austin sprawled on his bed. His voice gets gentler, "so what's up?"

Austin doesn't respond, just keeps looking down.

Dez notices and sighs. He walks over to the desk chair and pulls it over, next to the bed. After he's seated, he looks at his buddy again and he half sighs and half takes a deep breath, "Look," he starts, "I know you miss Ally, we all do, and I know it's especially hard on you. She's your girlfriend and you really like her —"

"—I love her," Austin interrupts.

"Yes, I know, you love her. That's basically what I just sai—"

"—No, Dez," Austin interrupts again. He finally looks up at him, "I…_love_…her…"

"Austin, I know. I don't know what you're —," he finally gets it as he's looking at the expression his friend has on his face and his eyebrows relax, "…Oh…"

Austin nods ever so slightly; just enough so Dez can know he's right.

"Y-Y-You—?"

Austin nods again, this time more noticeable.

"L-Like 'love' her or '_love'_…love her?"

"_'Love_…_love'_ her, actually…"

"…Woah…"

Austin looks down again, nodding as he does.

"Now I know why you've been so depressed. I mean, if I was in your situation…"

He looks up again, "See? I know Ally and I are supposed to be together…Forever…" he pauses before staring up again, "And I thought I had a chance of that happening. I mean, I know Ally loves me, well at least really likes me, but I don't know if she feels the same way I do. But I know _I_ do. _I_ love her like that. _I_ want to be with her forever. _I_ —" he breaks off as he can't form a sentence to explain it.

"Oh…But it's not like it won't happen just because she went off to school."

"It's not but it'll be too late by the time she gets back. She's at school now, and she's gonna meet some tall, dark, and handsome, and he's gonna sweep her off her feet even more than I did, if I did at all, and she'll fall for him, then they'll fall in love, and she'll love him more than she ever loved me…" he trails off as he realizes something, "Holy crap!"

"What?" Dez asks, alert at the change in the mood of the sentence.

"I never told Ally I loved her!"

"What?" it comes out confused because, well, he _is_ confused.

"I never told Ally I loved her!" he repeats, then buries his face in his hands, "Oh_ man_! What kind of _boyfriend am I_?! A suck-y one, that's what!"

"OK, dude, calm down. It's not the end of the world,"

"Dez!" Austin shouts to get his full attention despite already having most of it, "Ally's in an unfamiliar city in a unfamiliar state with no one she knows with her, trying to make a long distance relationship work with a boyfriend that she isn't even fully sure how much he loves her. Which, for the record, is a lot!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! I suck!" he lowers his face into his hands again.

"Yeah, you do…"

"Wha—Dez!"

"What? You do."

"I know!" and, again, his face is covered by his hands.

"Look…So Ally doesn't know you love her, it's OK —"

"—No, it's not. She should know."

"But she doesn't, and that's what we have to work with right now. OK?"

Austin nods, still sad.

"OK. So, you tell her."

"OK."

"Good…" he pauses in confusion, "Um, do you, uh, want to do it now or something? You seemed pretty upset."

"I can't. She's in class right now. I'd have to text her."

"OK…So do that."

"No. She'd think it be like the other times we've said it. Like 'And that's why I love you!' or 'Aw, I love you!' All playfully. She needs to know how much I mean it. It's not something I can type."

"OK, so call her."

"No, I don't want to do that either. It seems impersonal to just call her. Plus, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Ally! How was class? How are you liking Harvard so far? Well, I have to go now, Mom's calling me. Oh, and by the way, I'm in love with you'? That would be terrible."

"OK, first, you suck at romance. That's not how you do it. You start with the small talk, just until you get your nerve up, then you make sure you have her attention. Then you say it, all nice and sincere. And you don't just end the call, you still talk with her. And how are you so sure your mom would call you, cause I think she would understand if you didn't com—"

"—Dez, that wasn't the point!" Austin shouts. In his defense, he did hear him out for pretty long into that irrelevant explanation. "The point is, there's no way I could just slide that into the conversation."

"Uh, yeah, you can. I just told you how —"

"Dez!"

"Sorry…OK, so you don't want to call her because it's not personal enough. You could just wait until Christmas break when she comes back to visit. Then you could do something super personal and romantic."

"No. That's too far away. She needs to know as soon as possible: A.S.A.P."

"OK…" Dez sighs. Austin's shutting down every one of his ideas. I mean, he understands. It's a big deal and so he has to be careful and it has to be as close to perfect as possible but it still kinda is frustrating.

After a minute or two of thinking, Dez finally comes up with something, "OH!"

Austin looks up, "What?"

"OK, before you shoot this idea down, hear me out," he pauses, waiting for an agreement. He gets it, and continues, "You could write her a song."

Austin goes to interject but Dez continues, "I know you can't write, that's the whole reason why you and Ally met, but think about it. It fits all of your criteria. It's not written out in a text, you're still telling her, it's _super_ personal, and you don't have to wait 4 months."

"But with my history in the department, it might take 4 months to write it."

"OK, so then you still have something super sweet to give to her on your date when you tell her."

"You know what, Dez? That's not a terrible idea! How special would it be if the first song I ever wrote was a love song for her?!" Austin says, enthusiastically, as he sits up.

"Very."

"Yeah! I'll write Ally a song!" he stands up, getting excited but a second later, that delight is gone and he drops back to his bed, "Wait, I might have a good enough inspiration, I mean, it's _Ally_ we're talking about, but I don't have the words. You know I don't got the talent so I am I supposed to think of melody and the words to go with it," he sighs and places his head in his hands for the 4th time today.

"You were just happy a second a go…?" Dez mumbles under his breath, confused. He sighs exasperated and closes his eyes for a second. He takes a deep breath in, "OK, you can't come up with the words. How about we listen to some music? Maybe one of the lyrics will inspire some of your own."

"OK…" Austin lays back onto his bed (properly this time) while Dez takes out his phone and goes to his music.

"OK, how about…" Dez starts, as he scrolls, "Carly Rae Jepson?"

"No."

"Justin Beiber?"

"Nooo," he says like it's obvious.

"Justin Timberlake?"

"Heck no."

"OK…" Dez scrolls farther, "One Direction?"

"Ewwwww, no!"

"R5?"

"No!" Austin exclaims, sounding offended. He sits up and looks at Dez, "Dude, do you have any_ good_ music?"

"Dude, do you _like_ any good music?"

"I like plenty of good music!"

"Yeah, well, this is good music and you sounded like it had personally offended you like it killed your father of something."

"My father isn't dead!"

"You act like they killed him."

"How would music even kill him?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your tone?"

"You ask your tone!"

"You're face is my tone!"

"What?! Dez, this isn't helping!" Austin screams, "Here, let me see your phone," he says more calmly.

Dez hands him over his phone and he starts scrolling through his music. Occasionally making faces, some of disgust, some of confusion, some of approval, and some that are best described as the face you would make you say 'naw'.

"Weird…" Austin mutters to himself.

"What?"

"You have, like, no classic rock on here."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Like who?"

"Like Styx, Rush, Boston, Kiss, Van Halen, The Police, Queen, 3 Doors Down…"

"Never heard of them."

"You've never heard of Kiss or Queen?!"

"Nope."

"What? You've never heard of—You know? Never mind. We'll just get my MP3 player," he flips up and reaches towards his bedside table. He pulls the open the drawer and grabs his MP3 player. He plugs it into his speakers which are on top of the table. The first song that comes ringing through is one of Ally's songs. Austin quickly pulls it out as he blushes. Dez just smirks at him.

"What?"

"You were listening to Ally sing…?" Austin blushes more and Dez takes the distraction to pull the MP3 player from his friend's hand. The blonde realizes, his eyes widen, and he tries to reach for it back but Dez keeps it out of his reach.

"And she's all of your top 20?!" Dez exclaims and lets Austin finally have it back. Dez smirks wider.

"…It helps me sleep…" Austin finally relents, avoiding eye contact.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Austin just rolls his eyes and gets back to the player. For the next hour and a half, they listen to 'All Again For You', 'Heaven Can Wait', 'Secret Valentine', 'Skyway Avenue', 'The Story of Your Life', 'August Is Over', 'We'll Be A Dream', 'Check Yes Juliet', 'Say You Like Me' (by We the Kings), 'Demons', 'Radioactive', 'Curse' (by Imagine Dragons), 'Hey Ho', 'Stubborn Love', 'Darlene' (by The Lumineers), 'Happily Ever After', 'Love Life', I Wouldn't Mind', 'Pour Me Out', 'Let's Skip To The Good Part', 'Forever and Ever', 'Blame It On The Rain', 'Tell Me', 'Prove You Wrong', 'All About Us', and 'Light A Way' (by He Is We).

"Ohhhh Ally…" Austin sighs.

"What?"

"Is it sad that in all of these love songs, I imagine her and me as the characters?"

"No. It'd be sad if you guys were still just friends. But there's a lot love lets you get away with."

"Yeeaahhh…" he happily sighs then adjusts to look at Dez a little better, "And 'Secret Valentine' by We the Kings, I feel like it was made just for us. I mean, '_We'll write a song / That turns out the lights / When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_'? That's how I feel every time we kiss. I feel like the world's stopped, my heartbeat races, and I feel like I'm vibrating from the sparks," All throughout this, he hasn't stopped smiling.

Most guys would've told Austin to shut up before they call him a wuss but not Dez. In fact, Dez is trying to keep a straight face. He's learned that the best romance movie isn't a movie at all; in fact, it's his best friend's love life.

"IIIIIIIII sound pathetic, don't I?" Austin asks, coming down from his love high.

"No…" Dez lets out a smile, "You sound in love. I mean, listening to your girlfriend sing helps you sleep at night, all the love songs you've heard you can't help but imagine her, and how you described how you feel when you kiss…You really love her, huh?"

Austin blushes a bit but smiles even more and nods shyly.

"Buuuuuuuuuuut," Dez continues, "As I said before, if you weren't dating, and were still just friends, it would be."

"'Just friends'? Oh my gosh, I hated that! It was torture! Ally going out with other guys while I was helplessly crushing on her. It hurt. And it's funny," he laughs and it has a slight bitter tint from the sentence before but it mostly sounds humorous and awe-like, "I didn't even know that I liked her. But she showed me I did…" he trails off, happily.

"Huh?"

"Oh, did I not tell you that story?"

Dez shakes his head.

"Oh, well, Ally and I were having a movie night. And I don't know how we decided we were, but we were watching a romance movie, yes, a romance movie! And…See, I've never doubted the existence of love or anything. I mean, I love my parents. My parents love me. My parents love each other. I think love is just a feeling you don't completely get until you feel it yourself and I'd really never felt romantic love, I think that's what you'd call it. So, we were watching the movie and it just didn't seem real. The things didn't quite seem sincere and…fake. I guess I said something out loud and Ally got upset at me. Apparently, it was one of the few romance movies that she can actually believe. She was going on and on and on about it. Explaining to me why it seemed legit. About things the characters were doing and why they were and why they would want to. I asked her questions and she answered them all, without even missing a beat. She asked me if I finally got it and, out of instinct, I wanted to say 'no' because that's what I always say, but something stopped me from saying it. I looked over at her, and let me tell you, she never looked more beautiful. I mean, through all these years, she's looked beautiful, _gorgeous_, but that moment has always stood out in my mind. She looked so pretty and my heart started pounding. I literally couldn't talk, it was like I was put into a daze, and I couldn't stop looking at her. It was that moment that I realized that…maybe I don't see as just my best friend…"

At this point, Dez has melted. He tried so hard to stay strong but when you best friend is telling you the story of how he started liking the girl he wants to propose to, it gets harder. And, he's already established that this is the best romance movie ever! So, add that to it, plus the fact he's already emotionally attached, your resolve is bound to crumble.

In fact, at this moment, he's literally bouncing in his seat, "OK! You _neeeeeed_ to write Ally that song," he exclaims with a lovesick smile.

Austin just laughs and shakes his head slightly, "I know," he laughs more, "I just find it funny how love takes you by surprise…" an idea lights up in his head, "Dez! Hand me my notebook, quick!"

Dez rushes over to the desk and grabs Austin's songwriting notebook. Yes, he's never been able to write but he bought it for that purpose. Austin scrambles to open it and write down what just popped into his head. Maybe he's not as bad off as he thought…

* * *

The next morning, Austin strolls toward the kitchen from the hallway and notices his parents are sitting on the couch, "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Cuddling, I see. Don't worry, I won't tell," he comments smoothly as he walks backwards before turning around and walking forward.

That gets the elder Moons' attention. They turn to look at their son, then back at each other. "Uhhhh...Hey...son..." Mr. Moon starts.

"What, um, are you doing there, Austin?" Mrs. Moon continues.

The blonde boy reaches up to and into the cabinets to get the mix out, "Making pancakes. Had a craving," he replies simply.

Mr. and Mrs. Moon share a look. See, in this past week since Ally left, Austin hasn't wanted pancakes. In fact, he's barely come out of his room. And, they could tell, it was like his spirit was a little darker, a little more depressed, a little less complete. Maybe she really was his smile? You wouldn't be complete without a smile. Perhaps _Annie_ was onto something when the orphans sang the lines, '_You're never fully dressed / Without a smile'_.

A light tune breaks them out of their thoughts, "Hey Austin? What are you humming?"

He glances up at them he takes the beaters out of the mix, "I'm not quite sure yet. Just some tune I'm kinda digging," he moves a bit to the beat, smiling vaguely.

They share another look. That's weird. If he was humming a song, wouldn't he know what song it is? You would have to in order to keep the melody. It's not like they could guess. Their son is a music star, he knows more songs than them combined. He knows songs from rock to rap to classical to jazz to anything in between and outside. He knows oldies (which are songs from when they were kids), he knows songs from before the 1800s, and he knows new songs. So new, they haven't even been demoed yet, let alone published, let alone a song that comes on so often you want to smack something. But they defiantly didn't recognize it. They may not be as well rounded in music as he is, but when Austin is learning a song, he sings it without knowing. You don't know how many songs that he and Ally have been working on he's hummed, sung, or bolted out to himself. Speaking of her, he couldn't have written it. He can't (or, at least, he says he can't). That's why he's got her. It's not just so he has a girlfriend or a gal best friend or someone he can seriously discuss music with, it's because she knows how to write. And _good_! He's got someone to help him. And furthermore—

They look up to see their son standing in front of them with two plates stacked with pancakes in his hands. He sets one in front of his mom, "These ones are yours, Mom, with your whipped cream and fruit," then sets a pile in front of his dad, "And these ones are yours, Dad, they already have butter and syrup," he takes the forks and knives out of his pocket and hands it to them, "Enjoy!"

They watch their son walk back around the couch and over to the kitchen counter.

Knowing they're watching him, he speaks once more as he picks up his own pancakes, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to writing my song."

Yep, there's defiantly something up.

* * *

"Run, Mr. Young, run! **_{4}_**" Dez screams at the TV.

Austin just rolls his eyes at his best friend. He puts down his phone (which he's been texting Ally with the whole day) and gets to stand up, "I'm gonna get more popcorn, you just keep shouting at fictional characters, alright Dez?"

"Kay!" the cameraman responds as the singer walks past him, and into the kitchen.

Austin's phone vibrates on the coffee table. "Austiiiiiiiiin! You're phone is riiingiiiiiiiiing!" Dez calls loudly over his shoulder.

"Can you get it?! My hands are a little full with the popcorn right now!" Austin calls back.

"You're trusting me with answering you phone?! Have you gone crazy?!"

"No! But, as I said, I'm a little busy at the moment! And it's about to go to the answering machine so will you just pick up the dang phone!"

Dez glances at the phone and sees _**ALLY :D8 **_on it along with a picture of her and a few hearts. He could see why Austin chose that picture because he had to admit, she did look pretty nice.

"OK! But it's Ally!" he comments as he leans over to pick up the phone.

He faintly hears a _What?_ from the kitchen before answering, "Hey Ally!"

"Uh…Hey…Dez…Is Austin there?"

"Yes," he replies as Austin walks back in.

_Is that Ally?_ Austin mouths.

Dez nods.

_Let me talk to her_ Austin gestures again and starts walking forward.

At the same time, on the phone, Ally asks, "…May I talk to him?"

Dez stands up and walks the opposite direction of Austin, "He's a little busy right now."

"Really? Doing what?" she asks as Austin gives Dez a funny look and follows him.

"Popping popcorn."

"And he can't talk?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm. Here, I'll even check," he pulls the phone away from his mouth," Austiiiiiin! It's Ally on the phone for youuuuuu!"

Austin lunges for the phone and Dez dodges it and starts speaking into the handset microphone again, "Yeah, he says he can't talk, too busy with the popcorn."

"Well, can he talk in a few minutes?"

"Let me ask," he pulls away again, "Austiiiiiiin! Can you talk to Ally in a biiiiit?!" he has to hold in his laugh as Austin keeps chasing him, "OK, what about later tonight?!" he shouts again, still pretending to be in the conversation, "Sorry Alls, he can't talk at all."

"Oh," Ally starts, feeling a bit upset, "Well, I'm sorry that I called. Don't want to interrupt something so important."

"Ally, that's not true!" Austin shouts.

"Austin?" Ally questions as she hears him.

Austin tackles Dez unto the couch and they both scramble for the phone.

"Oh, what do you know, here he is!" Dez ends as he finally lets his friend have the phone.

As soon as he gets the phone, Austin stands up off of Dez and Dez follows, "Ally, don't listen to him," he starts, with a slight rushed tone, "Dez's just being a _mega jerk_!" he shouts at the filmer.

Said person holds up his hands in defense, "This is why you shouldn't trust me with answering your phone."

Austin punches him in the shoulder then turns back to the phone, "You know I love you."

"I guess…"

He detects the tone, "Are you OK, honey? What's wrong?" he starts up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Nothing…"

"Sweetie, I know you, almost as well as you know me, and I know that tone. Something's bothering you. Now what's up?"

"Just home sick…"

"Ah…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… "

"I know…But I feel sympathetic…"

"…Thanks…"

"You know what I would do if I was with you, right now?"

"What?"

He lies down on his bed, "I'd come over and we'd have one of our movie nights. We'd eat a carton of ice cream _each_ and watch those really cheesy movies that most people cringe at and quickly change the channel or the ones that go for 5¢ at garage sales. But they're our movies and we love them. Then we'd grab our blankets. You'd get all cozy in your blanket your mom made you while she was pregnant and me in that blue fuzzy one that you keep around just for me. We'd watch all night long, well, we would try. You'd fall asleep at 10:00 then I'd watch you for the remainder of the time, completely forgetting about the movie. But, of course, the night would end too soon and I'd have to go home at 11:00. I wouldn't have the heart to wake you up to say goodbye, even though you hate it when I don't, and I'd pull the blanket further up to you, kiss you on the forehead, then make the reluctant exit to my house…" He smiles gently and knows Ally's doing the same on her side.

After a few moments, she speaks up, "Thanks, Austin."

He smiles wider, almost laughing, "For what?"

"For cheering me up. I feel better just talking to you."

"You always make me feel better by just talking…" he admits.

Ally smiles bigger and goes to talk but stops when she hears, "Awwwwwwww!" on the other end.

"Dez?!" Austin exclaims, sitting up.

"That was so sweet, Austin!" the redhead exclaims.

"How are you even here, I'm not even on the landline! I'm on my cell phone!"

"Yeeaahh…" Ally agrees, sounding confused too.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is you guys!"

"Dez! Go!"

"Nooooo! I wanna talk to Ally tooooooooo!" he whines.

"Too bad. I'm already talking to her!"

"Well, I'm her BFF! Trump!"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend! Trump!"

"Well, I love her more! T—!"

"—No, you don't!" he cries, desperately.

"Boys, boys," Ally starts and you can practically hear her spreading her arms out to separate them, "Calm down. As much as I've dreamed and Trish has predicted two guys fighting over me, this is not how I thought it was gonna go. Chillax!"

"Did Ally just say 'chillax'?" they both ask.

"Well, at least they're not fighting anymore," she comments to herself.

"Hey, maybe I'm rubbing off on you too," Austin guesses.

"'Too'?"

Dez speaks up next, "Yeah, you've _totally_ rubbed off on him. Just last week, he was—"

"—Dez, put down the phone! **_{5}_**"

"But we're talking to Ally. That would be rude to just hang up."

"_Noooo_._ I'm_ talking to Ally. _You're_ intruding."

"_Austin!_ That was rude! Be nice! He _is_ your best friend!" Ally scolds.

"Sorry…" he mumbles.

"What about Dez?"

"Sorry Dez…" he says using the exact same tone.

"Good boy! Now, Dez?"

"Yeah?" said person responds.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing much."

"OK. If you hang up now, I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk all day long? How does that sound?"

"Good, I guess."

"Great! Bye Dez!"

"Bye! Have a good talk Romeo and Juliet!"

"Woah, woah, woah, _please _don't!" Austin exclaims.

"Ah, you just hate romance, you romance hater!"

"Um, no…I don't! You should know! You've been helping me with…" he trails off, remembering that Ally's still listening.

"Yeah!" Ally agrees, not noticing that that sentence never had an end, "And you do know how _Romeo and Juliet_ ends, right?"

"…No."

"OK, well this is basic so don't go off of me on a paper or whatever because, _goodness gracious_, I know you will!" she inhales before starting, "So, Romeo and Juliet secretly get married. Later, Romeo tries, and fails, to not fight with Juliet's cousin but it happens and Mercutio, Romeo's friend, gets killed. Naturally, Romeo freaks. At the time there's a ban on fighting going on and Romeo is banished. The Friar decides that they're gonna pretend Juliet is dead and then her and Romeo can run away and be together and all that jazz. He sends a message to Romeo, telling him about the plan. The city, Mantua, is under lockdown so the message can't get to Romeo. Romeo does, however, hear that the Capulet girl is dead and knowing there's only one Capulet daughter, knows it's Juliet. Romeo gets to the Capulet family tomb and sees Juliet lying there, and he thinks she's dead. He kisses her, drinks the thing of poison he bought on the way there, kisses her again, and then dies. Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo dead, actually dead. She finds the vial of poison empty so she kisses him, hoping to die the same way. It doesn't work so she takes his dagger and stabs herself and dies. Romeo's family and Juliet's family show up. The Prince asks Friar Lawrence to tell them the story of how Romeo and Juliet got married and what happened of it because of it, so he does. The families decide to end the feuding and each father says that they're gonna build a statue of the other's kid. The Prince leads them away, discussing what just happened, and declares that there was never been 'a story of more woe / Than this of Juliet and her Romeo'. _**{6}**_"

There's a long pause, "…Huh?"

Ally sighs, "They die. They saw the other dead and committed suicide. They killed themselves. **_{6}_**"

"…Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Yeah."

"And while I might be fine with the rest of that stuff," Austin starts, "well, except for killing Ally's cousin obviously, I kinda don't want to sign myself up for suicide."

"Fair enough," Dez agrees, "I'll try to come up with something better and more suiting for you guys. I'll run them by you tomorrow, Ally, when I talk to you, OK?"

"Sounds great, Dez. Talk you later!"

"Bye Alls!" and that's the end of Dez's part in the conversation.

There's a light growl coming from one end. Ally pulls the phone away and looks at it, checking to see what it is, and then puts back to her face, "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…growling?"

"…Maybe…"

"But you only growl when you're jealous. Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Austin, you're still growling," she states simply. She gasps as she gets it, "You're jealous of Dez, aren't you?!"

"Whaaaaaa—"

"—Austin."

"OK, yes."

"But why? It's just Dez!"

"Yeah, but you guys are gonna talk all day! What if I wanna talk to my girlfriend? He'll be doing that and not me!"

"Soooo, basically you're jealous because you wanna talk to me all day?"

"Yes…"

"Austin, but we _have_ been! We've been texting all day!"

"I know, and I'm glad, but if I had the option, I'd take it."

"But it's just Dez. He would never try to take me. Other guys might try to go after their friend's girlfriend, but not Dez. He's different. He would never do that to you. Besides, I don't even like him like that, he's more like that brother that you don't really want to be seen in public with or admit you're related, but you love and wouldn't trade for the world."

"You know, that is strangely accurate..."

"Right? But you have no need to be jealous."

"Yeah, but you know I'm the jealous type."

"Yeah, the irrationally jealous type, I do. I learned _that_ after you almost smacked that boy when he started flirting with me."

"You were my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and we started dating 4 hours a go!"

"Still!"

"But it hadn't even been a day! There was no way he could've known!"

"The magazines knew the next day!"

"Yeah! Because you told them!"

"No, I didn't!"

"OK, you told Trish to tell them!"

"…Yeah…" his voice breaks off.

"See?"

"OK, OK, fine!" he takes a deep breath and lays back down on his bed as he asks, "So, what did you do today, beautiful?"

"Well, as you know, school for me started last week…"

"Yeah."

"And now we're getting to the serious homework."

"Ohhhh…I _hate_ that!"

"Right?! Anyway, so I joined a study group."

"Ally Dawson? In a study group? You sure you're not teaching it?"

"Austin, I'm not that smart."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm really not."

"Fine, we'll pretend you aren't for the purpose of this conversation. What are you studying in this study group that you totally aren't the leader of?"

It's silent on Ally's end and he knows she's looking at him flatly.

"What? That was a valid question!"

It's quiet for a moment longer before she speaks and he knows she was rolling her eyes (adoringly) during the silence, "It's a group for everything. We all have basically the same classes and the subjects that someone doesn't have, they seem to either already know everything about it so they help others, or they do it anyway and get ahead or just learn something new. Two days ago we did science and I found out that I really like water moccasin snakes, not only are they the only poisonous water snake in North America, but they're one of the most poisonous in the world! Yesterday we did French and I learned how to say 'shucks' in French, it's 'zut alors'. And today, I taught a few of them how to play a song on the piano."

"See, I told you were teaching it!"

"Austin," she states blankly.

"I know. So who's in this group?"

"Well, there's a total of 8 of us. There's me, Rebecca, Tom, Nichole, Miles, Matthew, and Dess. She's…interesting. She always wears dark, grey scale colors and I've never seen her without these green sunglasses on. And these metal chains. She's not Goth or Emo or anything, but I'm also not quite sure what she is. Though people aren't just one thing, so… And she's a wiz at math. You can show her a _super_ complicated math problem and after looking at it _literally _a second, no joke and I mean 'literally' in its actual definition, she can solve it. And it doesn't matter how complicated! We tried giving her one that only the top mathematicians can barely solve and she got it in 3 seconds! _**{7}**_"

"Wow…" he says, amazed, "And who else?"

"What? That's everyone."

"No it isn't. You said you had a total of 8 people and that was only 7."

"N-No it wasn't. It was 8."

"Nope! There's you, Rebecca, Tom, Nichole, Miles, Matthew, and Dess. That's only 7."

She sighs, "OK, fine. There is one more. His name is Angelo"

"OK. What's wrong with that? Why didn't you want to tell me about him?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would take it…"

"Take what, Ally? Is there something I should be worried about?"

"Well…He kinda…asked me out…today…"

"WHAT?! He did?!"

"Yeah," she responds, quietly.

"You turned him down, right?!"

"Of course! I'm kinda not available right now."

"Heck yeah, you aren't! And what did he say?"

"He asked me why and I told him it was because I have a boyfriend."

"Did you tell him who?"

"No, what would that have done?"

"It could've scared him off!"

"How? The only way that makes sense to me is if my boyfriend was a football player or wrestler."

"How come?"

"Because those professions are known to be strong and pretty muscle-y."

"I'm hecka strong! I bench, like, 150! I'm plenty muscle-y!"

"Believe me, Austin, I know. You've shown off plenty."

"In my defense, I was trying to impress you."

She sighs and he can just barely make it out. Most guys would be insulted at that but it just makes him smile. It means she's a challenge and he has to work for her. It keeps him on his toes and doesn't let him get lazy. It also means that this relationship won't end. Most (or some) relationships end when there's no more sizzle. Nothing more to keep you guessing. You already know everything about them so you don't have anything to stick around for. But if he has to keep working to impress her and make her feel special and loved, then he'll always be learning something about her and she'll always surprise him. Their relationship will last forever because he'll want to stick around to learn all her secrets. Zut alors, he doesn't even know her middle name!

"OK, well, I hate to say this because I try not to flaunt it or sound stuck-up or whatever, but I got fame on my side. That's plenty intimidating for a dude!"

"Yeah but, and please don't take this the wrong way because I hate to say this since I don't actually believe it, but most people don't think of pop stars like that. They see them as…weak…"

"I know, and they're stupid," he changes directions, "So, what does this guy look like?"

"Why?"

"Just out of curiosity..." he half lies. It is curiosity but not for the same reason she thinks.

"Well, as I said, his name is Angelo. He's probably about 6'1" since you're about 5'11" and he seems a bit taller. I think he's Puerto Rican. And on the first day in our study group, we were all sharing stuff about ourselves and I think he said that one of his older cousins works for a magazine and she asked him to model for one of the collections."

_'Tall, dark, and handsome...'_ Austin thinks bitterly_, 'Of course. It had to be. That's how much the universe hates me. Not only is he the exact description I gave Dez a few days ago of the kind of guy I'm gonna lose Ally to, but he even has a cooler name. I mean, it has 'Angel' and 'Jello' right in it _**{8}_. _**_And he's still got the same initial thing going on with Ally. I wanted to be the one Ally had the exact same initials with. We would've been 'AM and AM'. That's cool! But, no, she'll have the same initials as him, and not me. Well, unless Ally keeps her last name or his last name starts with an 'M' too. Then we'd all have the same initials...But that's not the point! The point is, is that this guy is making a move on MY girl!'_

"See, I told you'd be upset! You're growling again!"

He was so focused on his thoughts, he hadn't realized he was. Well, even if he didn't have that telltale sign, she'd probably still be able to tell. She knows him that well.

"I know. I know I am. But I can't help it! It's something that just happens! I'm sorry. Do I need to come there and beat this guy up? Cause I will. And not only because I miss you."

"No, that's not necessary, Austin. I clearly and very gently turned him down and told him that I would not want to go on a date with him. He shouldn't be asking me out again."

"Oh, of course he will! You're irresistible, Ally! You can't be resisted! He's gonna ask you out again, I know it! I would!"

"Then I'll just decline again. Now, calm down, you're gonna explode soon if you don't."

"I will not!"

"Austin, you're shouting and it's 9 there."

He almost shouts again but takes a deep breath, "...OK, so I am. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"OK...Sorry..."

"Austin!"

"I know! Sorry!"

"Austin!"

"Gaaaaaah! OK, I'll just say...'OK'..."

The line is silent for a bit, neither one talking, just enjoying knowing that the other is right there.

"So, what did you do today?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Well, you asked me what I did. I'm asking what you did."

"Oh, come on, you don't want to know. It's boring."

"Well, so was mine! But you asked anyway! Now tell me!"

He sighs and relents, "Fine, I will. But I hope you're already in your pajamas because I'm about to bore you to sleep."

"Oh, shut up! No, you won't!" a moment later she talks again, shyly this time, "Though I am in my pajamas..."

He laughs adoringly at her and rolls his eyes a bit, "OK, well, school here starts this week so Dez and I are trying to make the most of these last few days before we're tied down to the high school life. You know, the classes, the homework, the getting up super early in the morning... Though, we got up early today..."

She giggles and he smiles a little brighter.

"So, what did you do to carpe diem? Cause, you know, you don't have to build a roller coaster. Just find your own way to make the most of these days of summer."

"You just quoted _Phineas and Ferb_, didn't you? Man, that's why I love you."

She laughs again and he relishes it before speaking again.

"Well, Dez spent the night at my house last night so we could start our TV day as soon as possible. After we grabbed breakfast, we turned on the TV and _Twilight_ was on and we were like, 'Ewww..._Twilight_...' so we watched some Snoopy, I still don't like calling them '_Peanuts_', and Schroeder is awesome. He can play a piano like nobody's business...Well, at least for a five year old...Or...however old they are..." he pauses to contemplate that then shakes his head, "I could totally see you as him."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm! You both rock a piano."

"So if I'm Schroeder...Does that make you Lucy?"

"N-Well...Yeah...I guess... How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, cause you were hopelessly crushing on me when we were just friends."

"You noticed that?!"

"Yeah, you're not very good at masking your emotions...or lying to me...or being subtle..."

"Yeah, but I thought you were just oblivious! Like, super oblivious!"

"No, I'm pretty good at noticing things. Not much gets by me. Can we go back to your movie day?"

"In a second. Then how come you never acted like you knew or was so surprised when I asked you out or just put me out of misery?!"

"Cause despite me finding reasons that said you liked me or that you were at least attracted, I didn't act on them. That could just be normal with you. Or I could be reading them wrong. Plus, I wanted you to man up and actually ask me out instead of just flirting. And...I was a little nervous it would be really awkward after we break up...I didn't want to risk it."

"Seriously? That wouldn't happen..."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Oh...OK...So what else did you and Dez watch?"

"Well after Snoopy, we watched old Disney shows."

"Like what?"

"_Even Stevens_ and _Phil of the Future_. We also watched some _Boy Meets World_. I love Eric. We watched a bunch, including the sneak attack episode and horror one. Man, those are funny. Well, at least the horror episode. 'Fine, I'll do it. I'm the oldest.' 'Actually, I'm the oldest.' 'Yeah, but I've lived the longest.' 'OK, fine.'"

They both laugh and the other laughing causes them to laugh longer than they would on their own.

"Then, just now, we were watching _Girl Vs. Monster_."

"Oh, that's that new Disney movie that just came out around Halloween, right? With Olivia Holt, Brendan Meyer, and Luke Benward?"

"That's the one. It's funny, Dez refuses to call Brendan Meyer by his character's name, he keeps calling him Adam Young..."

"Yeah, that is. I really like that movie. And Luke Benward is SO cute in it!"

"...What?"

"I said he was cute."

"B-But not cuter than your _boyfriend_...right?"

"No, he's totally cuter."

Austin desperately squeaks and Ally busts up laughing.

"Austin, I was joking! I don't actually think he's cuter!"

"W-Wha-Wha-W-Why did you say it then?!"

"Cause I wanted to see your reaction. And I was right, it was funny!" she starts to laugh again as he's still sputtering.

"B-But since when do you joke like that? College has changed you, hasn't it?" he suddenly gains composure as he smirks vaguely.

"No, it hasn't!"

"Um, I beg to differ, sweetheart. My cute little Ally-cat would never mess with her boyfriend like that. I think Harvard has taken my little innocent angel and turned her into a ruthless-," he winces, "dare I say it?" he pause for dramatic effect, "Teenager?"

Her jaw drops and she starts laughing. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were gonna call me something else! I was prepared to smack you over the phone!"

"How would you even do that?"

"I have my ways."

He smiles lopsided, "Yeah, you do. What did you even think I was gonna call you?"

"Something like 'jerk' or 'diva' or whatever. I don't know! But it definitely wasn't 'teenager'!"

"Well, I can't actually insult you! You'd phone smack me!"

"Oh, don't be such a codfish!"

"I don't even know how to respond to that comment!"

They keep laughing until someone talks on Ally's side. Austin stays silent for a bit as Ally talks to the person, him not being able to make any full sentences.

"What was that?" Austin asks as he hears the air hit against the handset microphone as she adjusts the phone back.

"My roommate, Annie~. She was just reminding me that it's my bedtime."

"You have a bedtime at college?"

"It's self prescribed! You know I'm a morning person."

"Yep, and I'm a night person. Just another way that we're opposite yet work so well together."

"Yeah..."

It's quiet again, "...So you have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should probably kick Dez out and get ready for bed too."

She laughs lightly and it makes him smile, as it always does.

"...Goodnight Austin."

"...Goodnight Ally. Have good sleep."

"Thanks... Bye."

"Bye Ally. I-" he starts but stops as he realizes what he was about to say will ruin what he's been working for the last week, "...hope you have a good day at school tomorrow..."

"Aw, thanks Austin, that's really thoughtful. How did I get so lucky to get such a good boyfriend like you?"

"Believe me, Ally, I'm the lucky one."

She laughs slightly, "Well, good luck seizing the day tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye..."

They hang up but unlike Ally who put her phone down and got into bed, he looks at the screen and smiles.

"My favorite girl..."

* * *

"Now announcing Austin Moon!"

The crowd erupts into applause. He walks onto the stage, guitar in hand, and goes to sit on the stool resting in the middle of the stage accompanied by a microphone.

"OK, guys, that's enough," he replies kindly, trying to get them to calm down.

The crowd still cheers.

"Not kidding, you can stop now," he restates, this time a little stricter.

The crowd gets louder.

"Seriously! Stop!" he snaps (but is careful to not say anything too harsh) and the crowd goes quiet. "Thankyou. It's just that this is really important. I got a new song. I know I usually just upload them on my website but this one needs a performance. As you guys probably know, my girlfriend, Ally Dawson, she's also my songwriter but that's beside the point right now, got an early scholarship to Harvard. I'm _so _proud of her but I miss her _so_ much. She's at school right now, in Massachusetts, which is a total of 1,487 miles away. And that puts me 1,487 miles away from my heart. Not a good feeling. My heart almost literally aches. It aches for her, actually."

The crowd 'aww's.

He nods once, in acceptance, "I was expecting that. Anyway, I somehow got some inspiration and, yes, I wrote a song. I have no clue how but it happened. Ally, if you're watching this, which I deeply hope you are and will kill Dez if you're not because he had two jobs: 1) Set up the camera so you could see it and 2) Make sure you're watching. Actually, that's more one jo-He had one job, and that was to make sure you saw this. Anyway, Ally, take this as a promise. A promise for the future. Our future. Don't give up on me because I'll never give up on us."

_Boston never seemed to be  
So lovely in the fall to me  
And Florida's not so cold  
But distance just gets old_

_And hey, maybe we can stay  
Maybe we can lay like this forever_

_And don't you know she is my favorite girl  
I want to run away for days with her  
And if you promise not to say a thing  
I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring  
I said oooooh  
I think I love you  
Oooooh  
I think I love you, I love you  
My favorite girl_

_It's funny how love takes you by surprise  
And I just didn't know what I was missing 'til you opened my eyes_

_And hey, maybe we can stay  
Maybe we can lay like this forever_

_And don't you know she is my favorite girl  
I want to run away for days with her  
And if you promise not to say a thing  
I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring_

_I said oooooh  
I think I love you  
Oooooh  
I think I love you, I love you  
My favorite girl_

_We're in love love love  
Love love love  
We're in love love love  
Love love_

_And don't you know she is my favorite girl  
I want to run away for days with her  
And if you promise not to say a thing  
I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring_

_I said oooooh  
I think I love you  
Oooooh  
I think I love you, I love you  
My favorite girl_

The crowd erupts into the cheers once again. He takes them in until he feels his cell phone buzz. Given if it was quieter, he would be able to hear the personalized ring tone. He takes his phone out, against most people's best judgment, but is glad he did when he sees the picture on the phone.

"Ally..." he whispers, it's possible that they heard him since the mic's still on. "Goodnight everyone!" he quickly shouts, getting out the gist of the normal closing, before running off the stage and answering his phone, "Ally?!"

"Austin?!"

He sighs, glad that it really is her and no one stole her phone just to mess with him. It's stupid but at this point, all the horrors are running through his head, "Ally, I love you. I love you so much."

"So the song is true?"

"True?! It has my deepest feelings and desires in there! Heck yeah, it is! I love you!"

"And you wrote it?! All of it?!"

"By myself, baby!" he adds on 'baby' for the humor effect and the attitude. He never calls her that. He likes the more creative and inventive and personal names and she knows that.

She smiles, "Good... because I love you too."

"You do?" he smiles, breathlessly.

She smiles at his weird, mood swing, doubt, "Of course I do!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid you didn't!" he takes a deep breath, trying to breathe normally again, "So, in that case...Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" he asks cautiously and shyly but at the same time brave and bold.

"Well...Yes..."

"YES!" he screams before realized that she just trailed off. "Wait, you want to marry me, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why did you trail off?" he goes over to one of the more quiet places then just outside of the stage, sensing that this is about to get serious.

"Well, it's just..." she breaks off and takes a deep breath, almost as if saying 'I'm just gonna come out and say it', "Austin, we're 17. Aren't we a little...young...to get married...?" she asks carefully.

And, just as he guessed, it does, "W-Well, yeah... But I love you."

"I love you too but just because you do, doesn't mean we have to get married."

"I know but...I love you but not just 'first love' kind of love like...'soul mate' love..."

"But Aus-"

"-Do you want to marry me?"

"W-"

"Truely. If you were gonna get married and it was years from now, would you want to marry me?"

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yes...Yeah, I would."

"Then get engaged to me!" he exclaims with spirit.

"But I'm still in school, Austin. And so are you. It's hard to be married while off at school."

"OK. We can wait until you're done with school. And I'm done, I guess, since you got an early scholarship. And one of us might want to get certified in something too, but the point remains! We can wait. Just be engaged to me, Ally!" he calms a bit, "I love you..."

She smiles at his cooperation and want to try to figure out some way to make it work, "OK..."

"OK?! You will?!"

"Mm-hm. I-I'm sorry about being so difficult..."

"It's OK, we kinda need it. I need someone to think through my quick, idiotic, impulsive ideas."

"But still, that was kinda rude response to your proposal."

"Doesn't matter anymore. I love you, Ally-cat."

"I _love_ you too."

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ OK, I know Harvard isn't in Boston but let's pretend for the sake of this story, shall we?  
_**{2}**_ I know this is ridiculous and cheesey but come on! It fit so I had to! Plus, I feel bad that only Ally has one so...  
_**{3}**_ This line said by Xander Harris from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.  
_**{4}**_ Brendan Mayer is in _Girl vs. Monster_ as Henry but also as Mr. Young in _Mr. Young_  
_**{5}**_ This quote is from _Stick It_  
_**{6}**_ This is seriously how it ends, people. No joke.  
_**{7}**_ Dess might sound familiar to some people. She's a character from the Midnighters trilogy.  
_**{8}**_ I got this quote from _The Big Bang Theory_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own the TV shows _Austin & Ally_, _Mr. Young_, _Phineas and Ferb_, _Even Stevens_, _Phil of the Future_, and _Boy Meets World_; The movies _Annie_, _Girl vs. Monster_, and _Twilight_; the quotes from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Stick It_, _The Big Bang Theory_, _Boy Meets World_, and the song lyrics from _Phineas and Ferb_; The artists Carly Rae Jepson, Justin Beiber, Justin Timberlake, One Direction, R5, Styx, Rush, Boston, Kiss, Van Halen, The Police, Queen, 3 Doors Down, We The Kings, Imagine Dragons, The Lumineers, and He Is We; The songs 'All Again For You', 'Heaven Can Wait', 'Secret Valentine', 'Skyway Avenue', 'The Story of Your Life', 'August Is Over', 'We'll Be A Dream', 'Check Yes Juliet', 'Say You Like Me', 'Demons', 'Radioactive', 'Curse', 'Hey Ho', 'Stubborn Love', 'Darlene', 'Happily Ever After', 'Love Life', I Wouldn't Mind', 'Pour Me Out', 'Let's Skip To The Good Part', 'Forever and Ever', 'Blame It On The Rain', 'Tell Me', 'Prove You Wrong', 'All About Us', and 'Light A Way', and 'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile'; _Romeo and Juliet_; the characters Dess (from Midnighters), Snoopy, Schroeder, Lucy (from Peanuts), and Adam Young (from Mr. Young) ; Harvard University; Peanuts; and The actors Olivia Holt, Brendan Meyer, and Luke Benward. **_WOW!_ That was a lot!  
**

**_Message from JoeyJar99:_**

**So, my sunshine (cause, you know, you're my only sunshine...), how did you like this? Worth the long read? Cause the story part's word count is 10,032. WOW! That's long! At least it feels that way. My sister was actually thinking I might want to split it up but I thought I would put it as one part. Good idea? I don't know... I really don't know what else to say right now so... Review please? And..  
.**

**Bye. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
